Reading
by TheOnlyPotato
Summary: In which Haymitch must kick his vice for something - or rather someone - more important.


**One shot where Haymitch is driven into sobriety and must find something to busy himself.**

**Reading**

Pink heels clicked along the pavement, the feet that they belonged to moving quickly. Katniss had called her old escort yesterday, ranting about how something was wrong with Haymitch and that she needed to come quick. Their last argument be damned - he'd called her a Capitol whore, she'd said he was no different and she'd left for half a year -she boarded the first train she could with all the liquor in her house. _Withdrawal_, Effie had figured. The District had been having quite a few shortages, she'd have to have a word with the Train Conductors.

"Effie!" A kind, familiar voice calls. Effie whips around, her silky blonde hair slapping her in her face as she does. Approaching her was her favorite of the kids - though she wouldn't admit it -, Peeta Mellark. His own blonde hair glistens in the afternoon sunlight and she smiles kindly, wiggling her fingers in a wave before placing them back under the crate of liquor quickly. It was heavier than she'd anticipated.

"Peeta, my dear! Sorry I didn't stop by the bakery, I was worried for Haymitch," she breathes. Usually she stopped by the bakery, for strawberry shortcake. Then again, this wasn't 'usually' and she had more important matters - such as Haymitch's inevitable withdrawal - than eating desserts.

Peeta quirks an eyebrow, peering into the crate before taking it from her with a swift shake of his head. "Well, if you're truly worried about him, you won't take him this stuff. He's not using this anymore, I thought you knew," Peeta frowns, before his eyes light up like he remembered something and his lips curl up. "Oh right..."

"What's that?" Effie asks, placing her hands on her hips. What was this lovely boy talking about and what was going on? Whatever game he was playing, it was not funny. His mentor could be suffering from serious withdrawal!

"I think you should see for yourself... without these," he sighs, closing the crate of liquors. "Haymitch should be awake, why don't you go see him?"

"That's what I came here to do!" She huffs, crossing her arms. Peeta smiles at her apologetically as she relents and pats his cheek.

"I'll swing by for some of that strawberry shortcake later, yes? Now, I must go. Goodbye, dearie!" Effie calls before clicking away. Briefly, she checks her watch. Ten in the morning. Uncharacteristic for the mentor to be awake at this hour, so the blonde blames it on the alcohol... or rather, the probable lack thereof.

The walk from the bakery to Hero's Lane - the new title for Victor's Village - is a short one, and in minutes the woman is pushing open the door to Haymitch's house. The first thing that hits her is the smell. No longer does mouse feces, vomit, rotten food and alcohol create a pungent atmosphere, but rather the smell of strawberries and her perfumes that she had left here during one of the first few months of her visits. The next obvious thing is the state of the house - dirty clothes and a few abandoned plates and glasses still litter the place, but it looks much cleaner. And the last thing she notices, is the house owner himself.

Curled up on the couch in nothing but a pair of flannel pajamas and a worn T-shirt, Haymitch Abernathy squints at the text of a book through a pair of reading glasses Effie didn't know he owned. His finger follows the words of the book, his mouth moving slowly as he reads. His brow was furrowed, and he looked deep in concentration.

"Haymitch?" She asks, wonder on her face. This couldn't be the same Haymitch that had called her cruel things and drank his liver away. This couldn't possibly be the man that she spent years with, watching tributes come and go. This definitely was not the man that had left crude marks whenever they slept together.

This was the man that led a revolution, won the Hunger Games and successfully aided two children in coming home from one Games.

"Effs? Shit, I didn't think it would work," he grins, setting down his book. An old worn copy of Huckleberry Finn, her favorite novel. Those books were incredibly rare, where did he get his hands on such a masterpiece? "Katniss said you'd come running if you thought I was sick."

"You bastard!" Effie exclaims, but there is sweet mirth in her eyes. He was sober. He was somewhat healthy. He was alive. There was nothing to worry about. And now she was glad Peeta had run into her and took the liquors. "You had me worried sick!"

"Well then clearly the girl is a better actress than she portrays herself to be," he chuckles, pushing himself off the couch. Now that she could see him in full body, she knew that Katniss' words were only half lies. Haymitch looked thinner, the muscle he'd built up training for to be a soldier in Thirteen - which had been a moot point - had all but disappeared. His clothes hung on his body and he was wiry. Effie could see the torment in his eyes, could see the bags from sleepless nights under them. He'd just recently come off withdrawal then.

"You came." His words snap her from her thoughts, forcing her smile back onto her lips. It wasn't like the damage couldn't be undone - he'd be back to fitness in no time.

"Yeah, I came... I'd originally thought... well... you didn't... Peeta took it from me," she smiles. "I'm glad he did. You look different." Haymitch rubs the back of his neck uneasily, his other hand twitching.

"Yeah... you were gone for so long, you were really upset. I realized that my drinking hurt everyone, I couldn't keep doing that. Reading helps, allows me to escape. I've read a lot if things, I feel smarter," he boasts. Effie laughs, setting her purse down on the small table by the door.

"Oh no, you could get smarter? That's dangerous. I like you when you do stupid things." Haymitch's eyes flit to the floor, the amusement gone. The younger woman could see the inner turmoil on his face, like he was battling his words.

"It was stupid letting you leave me... again," he adds drily, remembering the first time they got into a rough fight and she'd got engaged. That hadn't lasted long, he'd been between her legs before the year was over. She'd broken the engagement immediately - Atticus was too boring anyways.

"It was stupid leaving you," Effie admits, taking a step towards him. They'd been inching closer ever since he'd stood up and now they were close enough that they could smell each others shampoo. Haymitch takes another step, bringing a bony hand up to her cheek. She places her own hand over his and a whoosh of air escapes him, butterscotch on his breath.

"I'm sorry," he sighs eventually, after what felt like years of looking into each others souls. He truly was sorry, she could tell by the difficulty in his voice. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said those things, I was angry. I should have listened." Gray eyes glance at her lips and he licks his own, subconsciously. She was so beautiful, standing there in her red lipstick and matching dress. The man can't help but wonder what she would look like in nothing but those pointy heels. But first, he had to win her back.

"No, I am. It wasn't as if you said anything you hadn't before. But it struck a nerve. I shouldn't be so sensitive, I should be used to you by now," she laughs, her lips brushing his as she parts them. Haymitch throws caution to the wind and kisses her, his fingers running down her face to tip up her chin.

This kiss was different from their old ones. Their kiss was full of sparks and electricity and sighs of happiness. Haymitch's other arm wraps around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Effie's hands rest against his chest, her nails digging through the threadbare shirt and her tongue running along his bottom lip, pleading for entrance and dominance.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Katniss and Peeta peep from outside the window, watching their parental figures kiss. Peeta turns and grins at his girlfriend, and Katniss can't help but smile back. Had told her time and time again the ex-mentor and escort were madly in love. She'd rolled her eyes.<p>

But when Haymitch sobered up for Effie's sake, she knew her baker boy wasn't as wrong as she'd originally thought. He was so wildly correct.

And now here they were, their attempts at getting the couple back together completely successful.

"Operation Hayffie, status complete!" Peeta smirks, looking to the dark-haired girl beside him with vast excitement. Katniss rolls her eyes, turning back to look at the lovers. It seems as if Effie's heel catches on some clothes and they both tumble to the ground, their lips never once leaving each others.

"C'mon, Peeta. Let's give them some privacy. I don't like where this is going," she sighs, pulling the baker away from the window.

The couple leave hand in hand, proud that their little experiment with their mentor went perfectly.


End file.
